Run
by Phantom Traveler
Summary: Sam's visions keep getting more intense, and his suspect is the yellow eyed demon. Dean diverts all his energy into helping the people Sam sees. Inevitably, one job gets Dean seriously injured but Sam leaves before he learns the full extent of his state
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"URGH!" grumbled Sam, tossing restlessly in his sleep. He felt something light shaking his arm. He immediately snapped his eyes opened and gripped the pressure on his arm. He found himself staring into Dean's half closed eyes, he obviously just woke up.

"Sammy?" asked Dean. Sam blinked, releasing Dean's arm. "Gee, Sammy, that's quite a death grip you've got."

"Sorry." said Sam sitting up in his bed.

"Another vision?" asked Dean, reaching for his shirt.

Sam paused. Another vision. Sam had been having a lot of visions lately. At first, they were small jobs, only a town or two over over with minimal repercussions. They came every month, always in the first week. Then, the visions became more intense, more detailed, more frequent. Each job became dangerous, almost as if the Demon had sent the visions to Sam, knowing he would not pass up the opportunity to save someones life, and hoping he would get killed. Sam wondered if he should go to this one. The supernatural being in his most resent vision was particularily nasty. He was invisible until right before he struck, able to sneak up impossibly close to its victims.

During their last hunt, Dean had come too close to being hurt and Sam didn't want to put him in danger again, but he knew that once Dean knew of a hunt, he wouldn't let it go. Ever scince their father had died, Dean found gruesome ways to kill the demons he hunted and he thought of a new way every time.

"Sam?" asked Dean, reaching for his pants, "Was it another vision?"

"Yah," replied Sam, shaking himself mentally.

"Well," prompted Dean, "Where is it?"

"Uhh, Tarrytown, New York." said Sam, ruffling his hair.

Dean continued to put on his boots. "Let's go."

"Dean, " said Sam, looking at his watch, "It's four in the morning!"

"I know." said Dean, pulling on his jacket, "C'mon."

Sam rolled his eyes but reached for his shoes nonetheless.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Dean was humming along to his AC/DC tape as Sam typed away on his laptop. There was no sense in looking for this demon if they didn't know anything about it's history. But they typing noise really got on Dean's nerves. He turned up his music and started singing as the chorus of "You shook me all Night Long" started playing. He finished the chorus then smiled at Sam. Sam just stared at him with a disgusted look on his face. Dean cleared his throat and turned back to the road.

"Find anything yet?" asked Dean.

"Well there was something about a family who bought cat's just to kill them and bury them in their backyard, and apparently Tarrytown is where there the Headless Horseman legend began." replied Sam, scrolling down a page on his laptop. "But none that match my vision."

"Cats, huh? Did the family have really bad luck?" asked Dean chuckling to himself. Sam gave him a questioning look. "You know the whole black cat, bad luck thing?"

Sam rolled his eyes and went back to his research. Dean's smile fell.

"Okay, it's not one of my better jokes..." began Dean.

"Ya, and you're better ones suck too." interrupted Sam.

Dean frowned at him. _What's up his ass, today?_ He spotted a gas station up ahead.

"Need a break?" asked Dean.

"Ya, I need some caffeine. I'm falling asleep with this research that's going nowhere." replied Sam, stretching his arms above his head. He accidentally smacked Dean in the head with his elbow.

"Watch what your doing, Tinker bell!" exclaimed Dean. "Save it for the gas station."

"Sorry," said Sam, putting his arms down. "Tinker bell?"

"What?" asked Dean as he pulled up to a pump.

"I've gotten stretch, moose, Paul Bunyan, even grace." explained Sam as he got out of the Impala. Dean got out and Sam leaned on the top of the car, looking at Dean on the other side. "But never Tinker bell."

"Fill it up, Sammy." said Dean ignoring Sam's statement. "And if you slop gas on my car I will kill you."

Sam reached for the pump and dean went inside to get his provisions - coffee, a bag of chips, and an industrialized size bag of M & M's. When Sam was done he joined Dean and got a coffee, preferring not to destroy his body with junk food, which is hard when they usually eat at gas stations. He was surprised to find that this one had sandwiches and pizza, a luxury he usually didn't get. Dean also grabbed a map off the counter and double checked where Tarrytown was.

"That will be $72.83, please." said the cashier. Dean pulled out his"Dean Reeves" Mastercard and handed it over to the cashier, her name tag read "Michelle."

"Hey, do you know how far Tarrytown is from here?" asked Dean.

"Um, "replied Michelle, "I'd say about three hours, two and a half if you drive fast."

"Thanks," replied Dean as the machine beeped and Michelle handed him the receipt to sign.

"Do you mind me asking why you're going to Tarrrytown?" asked Michelle.

"Family business," replied Dean, a questioning look on his face.

"Well, there have been strange rumors from people there. " warned Michelle. "Lately there have been a lot of people coming through from Tarrytown. They are fleeing, scared of something in the town. It's killing people in families."

"Really?" asked Sam, leaning forward. "Do you think it's real?"

"I don't know," replied Michelle, "but the autopsy's show nothing and some are blaming this really weird family that have buried a whole bunch of cats in their backyard."

"Hm, " replied Dean, "Well, thank you, Michelle. Let's go, Sammy."

"So, do you think these cats have something to do with the demon?" asked Dean as they pulled back out on to the highway.

"I have no idea," replied Sam.

"Well, there's only one way to find out,"stated Dean as he quickly excellerated his speed.


End file.
